User blog:Pheonix1225/Barbara Sugarman (Don Jon)
Barbara Sugarman (Scarlett Johansson) is a young Jersey Jewish American woman from an affluent background in ''Don Jon. '' She declines protagonist Jon Martello's offer for a one night stand and opts for a long term courtship and a month without sex. Jon continues to date Barbara who manipulates him into bettering himself with the promise of sex. After one date, they kiss outside her apartment door and she wrangles him into meeting his friends, his family, and him going back to school. In return, she dry humps him to climax and then heads into her apartment. The two finally have sex, but Jon is still dissatisfied. He loves Barbara and considers her body perfect, but still finds pornography more satisfying. While she sleeps, Jon watches pornography. Barbara catches him and is shocked and humiliated. She prepares to leave Jon, but he denies that he watches pornography and claims it was a joke emailed to him by a friend. Their relationship resumes, with Jon watching pornography primarily outside his apartment, concealing his habit from Barbara. Barbara continues asserting control, insisting that cleaning his own apartment, a task Jon finds satisfying, is not something she is comfortable with him doing. Barbara checks the browser history on Jon's computer, confronts him with proof that he has continued viewing pornography, then ends their relationship. Jon tells his family about the break-up with Barbara: while they are displeased, his sister Monica states that Barbara was just dating Jon because she knew she could manipulate him. Jon meets with Barbara and apologizes for lying to her about the pornography. As she tells him to never contact her again, he sees how shallow she is and realizes he is better off without her. Quotes Barbara: is dry humping Barbara Jon? Don Jon: Yeah? Barbara: I can't let you come inside just yet. No, 'cause I don't know what that would mean. You know? I don't want to do anything unless it means something. Mm... Don't you think it's always better when it means something? Don Jon: Yeah. Barbara: I think you should go back to school, baby. Don Jon: What? Barbara: Yeah, come on. Just a night class. Just get your degree. Don Jon: Oh! Barbara: You would be so sexy with a real job. Don Jon: Mm-hm! Yeah... Barbara: So, what do you say? You, me and our friends, we go out sometime? Don Jon: Oh, yeah. Yeah. Barbara: Yeah? And our families meet, huh? Yeah? Don Jon: Yeah! Barbara: And you take one night class for me, baby? One little class? Huh? Yeah? Yeah? Don Jon: Yeah! Oh! Barbara: And after that, are you going to fuck me in my tight ass, baby? Please? Don Jon: Jesus! Barbara: And maybe cum at my face? Huh, Jon? Do you want to cum at my face? Don Jon: Oh, yes! Barbara: Then come on, baby, cum for me! Cum! Cum! Barbara: comes on Barbara's jeans Mm-hm! Uh-huh. Nice. Don Jon: Oh, Jesus! Barbara: You're so cute. Call me. Don Jon: You bet I will. Gallery Scarlett-Johansson-Don-Jon.jpg Scarlett-johansson-don-jon-movie-promo-stills 6.jpg Scarlett-johansson-1387545084.jpg Scarlett-Johansson-Don-Jons-Addiction--29-560x373.jpg Category:Blonde Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Leather Category:Rich Category:Sex Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:2010s Category:Master Manipulator Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Spoiled Category:Boots Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nude Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Nasty, but Small-Time